


Open Your Eyes

by orphan_account



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Hartmon, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9495446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cisco comes to an understanding of why Hartley left.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you've never heard the song before, it's called Open Your Eyes by Tha Los. And as for the reason I thought of this... I don't really know. Carlos Valdes sings this and it's amazing and the few times I've listened. I've honestly thought about Hartmon so. Here you go!

_¶ I see you ¶_  
_¶ in a lonely place ¶_  
_¶ how could you be so blind? ¶_

  
The lights flooded his brain. His heartbeat thumped with the beat of the music. The atmosphere of the club was already causing Cisco to be dizzy, but with the added booze he had already drank it was making his head pound. Leaning back against the bar counter, Cisco’s eyes travelled over every head he could see. Which was too many for his buzzed brain to focus on.  
Until his eyes met blue. He recognized the color immediately, that of the vast sea he had never gotten the chance to actually witness with his own eyes. There was only one person that he knew of with those blue orbs.  
Hartley Rathaway.

  
_¶ You still regretting the love you left ¶_  
_¶ Left behind ¶_

  
Cisco didn’t even think twice before he started making his way through the crowd and over to Hartley. The other had his hands in his pockets, and he was just leaning against the wall.  
When he was closer, Cisco could see tear stains on Hartley’s cheeks underneath his bloodshot eyes. He stopped a few inches away, his heart skipping a beat.  
“Hartley?”  
“I’m sorry I left…”

  
_¶ I seen you go through the changes ¶_  
_¶ Sitting alone each night ¶_

  
“Why _did_ you leave?”  
“I couldn’t face you. Not after… not after everything I did.” Hartley looked at Cisco with a sad expression, one that he had seen before. Cisco remembered the night that Hartley had confessed his feelings… how heartbroken he had been. Cisco had assured him that everything had been fine and would always be fine.  
How wrong he had been.

  
_¶ Are you expecting to find the love, ¶_  
_¶ Love that’s right ¶_

  
“I’m sorry, Cisquito.”  
Cisco blinked and looked at Hartley, opening his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He shook his head.  
“You have nothing to be sorry for.”

  
_¶ Darling open your eyes ¶_  
_¶ Let me show you the light ¶_

  
Cisco could hear Hartley let out a shaky breath, and he leaned forward slightly. He was tipsy, that much was sure. But he knew what he was saying.  
“I understand now, Hart.” He grabbed Hartley’s hand. “I understand why you left. But please… please don’t leave this time. Just… just give me chance.”

  
_¶ Man you’ll never find a love that’s right ¶_  
_¶ Darling open your eyes ¶_

  
Hartley didn’t answer, instead leaning forward to plant a kiss on Cisco’s lips. It was short and sweet, but Cisco understood what it meant.  
When Hartley pulled away, Cisco squeezed his hand reassuringly and nodded. The silent agreement between them only pushed Cisco forward to kiss Hartley again.

  
_¶ Let me show you the light ¶_  
_¶ Man you think you’re so wise ¶_  
_¶ So wise ¶_

  
Cisco pulled away but continued to hold Hartley’s hand, pulling him away from the wall. The music was a low hum against the sound of their breathing together.  
“Come home with me.” He whispered into Hartley’s ear. “Please.”

  
_¶ There are times when you need someone ¶_  
_¶ I will be by your side ¶_

  
Hartley closed his eyes, seeming to have an internal conflict. Whatever the result, he opened his eyes again.  
“After all I’ve done… you’re willing to give me a second chance... even though I nearly killed Barry…” He left the end of that sentence hanging in the air, but Cisco knew what he meant.  
‘After I nearly killed you’

  
_¶ I’ll take my chances before they pass ¶_  
_¶ Pass me by ¶_  
_¶ Oh darling there is a light that shines ¶_

  
Cisco nodded and rubbed Hartley’s arm with his free hand. It was meant to be a comforting gesture, but it didn’t seem to faze Hartley.  
“Everyone deserves a second chance, Hart.” He whispered, leaning his forehead against Hartley’s. “No matter what they’ve done. I trust you, Hartley.”  
“You shouldn’t.”  
“But I do.”

  
_¶ Special for you and me ¶_  
_¶ You need to look at the other side ¶_  
_¶ You’ll agree ¶_

  
Hartley sighed and stared into Cisco’s eyes, chewing on his bottom lip.  
“I trust you too, Cisquito.” He leaned in for another kiss, this one lasting longer than the previous two. Hartley brought his free hand up to rest against the side of Cisco’s face.

  
_¶ Darling open your eyes ¶_  
_¶ Let me show you the light ¶_  
_¶ You may never find a love that’s right ¶_

  
Cisco pulled away for a breath of air, smiling at the male before him. Hartley’s responded was to kick him in the ankle.  
“Hart!” Cisco hissed, bending forward and lifting his leg to keep it away from Hartley’s reach. Hartley chuckled and Cisco slapped his arm. “And to think I thought you’d treat me differently from now on.” He teased, sticking out his tongue.  
Hartley rolled his eyes, brushing the hair out of Cisco’s face. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Cisco’s nose, earning a slight giggle from the drunker male.  
“Never.” Hartley smirked, pulling Cisco in for another kiss.


End file.
